The Worst Mission
by GeekGirl2668
Summary: General Organa thinks that it would be safer for Rey if she keeps a low profile. Lucky Rey gets sent to a high school and goes undercover but something unexpected comes along the way. Something she was staying clear of.


"I think its for the best." Leia Started

"But it means going to a completely different planet, lightyears away." Rey interrupted.

"If the First Order wants to take you and turn you to the dark side, then you need to get as far away from here as possible." Poe stated.

"But I don't run, I can handle myself."

Rey was now on the verge of crying. How could her friends abandon her like this? No, it's not abandonment. Rey kept telling herself that over and over again, but it felt like it.

"Can't we go with her? I mean she's right when she says's its a completely different planet." Finn suggested.

It seems Finn was all against Rey leaving, of course, for this she was grateful for having an amazing BFF.

"Ok, I know how much it hurts to see your friends leave, believe me I had to watch Han walk away many times, but unfortunately Rey has to go alone. This way it won't seem so suspicious to the first order." Leia was fed up of the conversation, but obviously she didn't want to show it. "Rey, in the morning Chewie will be waiting for you but the Falcon in the morning, however before you leave, I will brief you on your mission. You're dismissed!"

Everyone filed out of the room and Finn could see Rey's watery eyes.

"Rey, are you ok?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Finn turned to Poe.

"How can you be ok with this? Finn was nearly shouting and it took Rey and Poe by surprise.

"I…I just want Rey to be safe" Poe stood his ground," Maybe General Organa has a point."

"But… your sending her to an unknown planet. How do you know its not already taken by the First Order?" Rey hated to see her best friend all angry like this.

"Because we're not that stupid." Poe argued.

"Stop it! Both of you." Rey couldn't take it anymore. "Look, Finn I don't want to go either, but if its best for the Resistance then I'll do it."

"How long will you be gone for?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I honestly still don't get the reason I'm going in the first place."

"Well, good luck." Poe said, smiling at Rey. She smiled back and he walked away.

"I'll be waiting for you in the hangar… when do you leave?" Finn was becoming more sad and she could sense it. She felt really bad, but realised there was no point in arguing with the general.

"Well, It seems I'm leaving at 5."

"Ok, night" Finn said also exiting.

Rey found herself walking to where she was staying. When she got there, she was more tired than she thought and she fell into a deep slumber.

Rey awoke with a start, as vision was going coming back, so was the sound of her alarm beeping rapidly. She groaned as she turned it off. Suddenly the memory of her going away came flooding into her mind. She couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek. Then she got ready by putting her signature clothes on and doing her hair, and headed out the door.

Just as promised, Finn was standing next to General Organa. He smiled at her as the Falcon came into view. Rey walked to the General, as she started talking.

"Ok, so Rey. Here is the info you need to know. When you arrive on the planet Chewie will land somewhere far away from your destination. There will also be a clocking device on the Falcon so be careful as you are coming out that no-one sees you. Find somewhere during your travels and put this on." Leia handed the Rey the most dorkiest outfit Rey had ever seen, and by the look she got from Finn, his thoughts we not very different. "When you get there you will be attending high school. That is also where you will be going to stay, I have booked you a dorm and already registered you, so you should be on the system. Now before I give you your tech are there any questions?"

"Erm… actually General… What is high school?" Finn asked

"It's a place where other people will go to educated. However unlike here, there are no other species. Only human." General Organa answered.

"Whats a dorm?" Rey was also confused as to what the General was saying,

"It's where students will sleep if they don't have a house near the location of school."

Rey nodded. Then General handed her 5-7 different gadgets that she promised herself would look at as soon as she set off. Finn gave her a goodbye hug and just as she was about to turn around, she asked one more question.

"Where am I going? Whats the planet called?"

"Your going to earth." Leia announced.

Then Rey boarded the ship and took off.

 **Sorry, I don't usually do author notes (Then again this is my first fanfic... it still counts...right?) Anyway, I know the title is rubbish but I had no idea what to call it and its 3:55 in the morning so...yeah.**


End file.
